Completely Addicted
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Kyuubi has spent over a decade trapped inside Naruto. Now, beneath the moonlight, the bars vanish, and he's free. Yet, even though he now has his freedom, he still finds himself at Naruto's side. KyuuNaru


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama.

Pairing: KyuuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual intercourse, Jiraiya—who is surprisingly not a complete and utter pervert, and the ravishing of an innocent blond.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**Completely Addicted**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

* * *

The sun had long died, sunk low below the horizon, taking with him all warmth and leaving behind only the icy cold of the night, passing on his watcher duties to his cousin, the moon. However, the moon was not as protecting as her counterpart, as she could not illuminate all the horrors of the night like the sun could. She was, ultimately, a darker more sinister protector.

But it was when she was full, high up in the sky that Kyuubi was most powerful.

Like she was now.

With a low growl his red eyes opened, gazing out through the bars of his cell. Stretching slightly he rose, padding across the cell to the bars. He leant against them, pushing his nose against the metal, unsure and cautious. To his surprise and delight the bars bent against his touch. Kyuubi's eyes lit up; the blood crimson filled with delight as he pushed harder. He tried this every month, and every month he was still surprised that they bent. Of course, he could never fit through them.

However, he could sense something different this time. The bars were weaker, fragile and frail. Kyuubi let out a low purr as he realized he might be able to escape, finally.

But one thing bothered the demon. Why was he able to escape _now_? It had to be the kit, something had happened to the kit, something to weaken him.

'_Help… it hurts… oh it hurts!_'

Kyuubi growled as the words echoed through the dark confines of the kit's mind. The voice was bouncing around the child's mind and as Kyuubi watched, avidly fascinated, the bars before him bent and began to fade. Kyuubi let out an excited growl before dashing forward and pressing his nose against them. To his shock and delight, he fell straight through them.

With a low yip he dashed out into the child's mind. He was free. He was finally free. He could do anything: finally get his revenge on that stupid village, go kick Shukaku's ass for mocking him over the damn raccoon's 'partial freedom' or even—

'_Please! Someone! Anyone! Oh God, help!_'

The words seemed to slam into Kyuubi, who growled lowly, his primal instincts taking over. The kit was in trouble. _His _kit was in trouble. Letting the instincts take over Kyuubi let the words embrace him, wrap around him and begin to transform him. He was drifting, falling into his mist-like spirit form, and then he was rising, up and out of the confines that had held him for the last fourteen years.

He was free.

**-|-|-|-**

Whimpering in pain, Naruto curled up around his stomach as the pain raked his body again. He didn't understand why the fox wasn't healing him; all he knew was that it _hurt._

The physical injuries he had didn't just hurt his body; they hurt his heart. Why? Because the men who attacked him did it for no reason. They had some level of ninja-training, and usually Naruto would have easily been able to fight them off, but he had gotten into Jiraiya's sake earlier, and the effects on his fourteen-year-old body were devastating, and unlike Rock Lee he could not fight with the drunken fist.

When the men had attacked him, as drunk as he was, Naruto had been shocked. He was used to being hated for the fox, hated for being who he was, but he had never been hated for no reason at all. No one had ever attacked him for the desire to simply inflict pain.

And that hurt even more.

Another sob wracked his body and suddenly his skin went icy cold. Naruto gasped slightly, azure eyes flying open as he watched his breath mist in front of him. Something was happening; he could feel it. Through the pain and anguish he could feel… a familiar presence… a soothing one.

Naruto jolted forward slightly as the icy cold grew to a painful level. When he felt like he was about to pass out it eased suddenly, making Naruto's vision waver as he collapsed in a heap against the pillows from which he had unknowingly risen.

Through bleary eyes he thought he could make out a figure, but he couldn't be sure. His pain overcoming him, Naruto passed out, his eyes sliding shut just as they met blood red ones.

**-|-|-|-**

Kyuubi only took a brief moment to look around the room. He was on a large bed in a plain inn, an identical one beside it. The second was unoccupied. A window marred one wall, closed to ward off the night chill and unwanted guests. A dresser sat to one side for guests who were staying longer than a day or two, and a large door led out of the room, presumably to the rest of the inn.

A mirror was hanging directly at the end of the bed Kyuubi was perched on and he took a moment to survey his new _human_ body. He was around the size of a human who had seen eighteen summers, broad and well muscled. Kyuubi was quite satisfied with that; he had a fighter's body. His hair was long, flowing around his shoulders, the same colour as his pelt used to be. His features were defined, and rather pleasing to look at, his eyes the exact same shade of scarlet that they used to be. His eyes drifted to his head where a pair of familiar white-tipped red ears poked out, twisting at every slight noise that echoed through the room. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed a large fluffy tail. Kyuubi was surprised there was only one.

Satisfied with his appearance, and the otherwise empty room, Kyuubi turned his attention back to the most important thing in the room.

His kit.

Naruto was curled up on the bed, unconscious, yet still whimpering in pain. Crimson eyes narrowed as they saw the cuts and bruises along the teen's body, open and bleeding slightly. With a low growl Kyuubi allowed his hands to rest gently on Naruto's bare arm as he pushed wave after wave of healing chakra into his kit. A small smile curved his lips as he watched the cuts heal, the bruises fading as Naruto was healed.

Naruto… the child had become important to Kyuubi, precious even. Well, being housed in his mind helped. When Naruto was younger he had little control over his thoughts, and Kyuubi was forced to watch as they soared past. He had 'cooled down' over the years, and begun to observe his little prison. Naruto truly was a remarkable person. He was loud, brash and cocky, but he was also caring, honest and sweet at times.

And Kyuubi hated the way he was treated. His own village hated him all because of Kyuubi. Kyuubi couldn't help but feel guilty about that, so he healed the child, his own silent apology.

Kyuubi pushed his thoughts away, focusing on the present. Naruto was sleeping peacefully now he was fully healed, curled up towards Kyuubi. The demon couldn't help but drop his hand down and run it through sunshine blond locks. They were so soft, so bright. Kyuubi smiled before looking around quickly. His eyes fell on the red throw on the bed behind him and he reached over, wrapping it around his body in order to conceal his nakedness. Humans were funny about things like that.

Naruto let out a slight mewl, his face scrunching up before his eyes flittered open. Bright blue eyes gazed up at Kyuubi, bleary and sleepy. Kyuubi smiled softly, running his hand through pale hair again. Naruto allowed the smallest smile to slip onto his face as he leaned into the hand.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow as Naruto froze suddenly. The bright eyes suddenly became alert as he shot up, staring at Kyuubi in horror. Naruto scrambled backwards until he was about to fall off the bed. Kyuubi quickly reached over and grabbed the front of Naruto's jacket and pulled him back up onto the bed and straight into his lap.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "Lemme go! Who are you? Lemme go!"

"Shh, calm down," Kyuubi soothed. "You're safe now, I won't let them hurt you."

"No, lemm—what?" Naruto's azure eyes gazed up at him. "What?"

"Shh, my kit," Kyuubi whispered. "I won't let them hurt you. I'll take care of you."

"Who are you?" Naruto shouted. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't lie to me, kit," Kyuubi rumbled. He was getting slightly annoyed with Naruto's struggles. "I know what you've been through, all the pain, suffering and hatred. I know who you are, Naruto, you can't hide from me."

Naruto was no longer struggling in his arms. He lay limp, curled up against Kyuubi's chest as his shoulders shook from the effort of containing his emotions. "Who are you?" he whispered softly. "Please… who are you?"

"You know who I am," Kyuubi murmured soothingly as he rubbed Naruto's back. "I've lived with you for fourteen years. I've been there for you, healed you and watched you cry."

"Kyuubi," Naruto whispered, not looking up. "You're… oh…"

"Yes, kit," he purred. "I was always there for you. That's not going to change now that I'm free."

"How?" Naruto was suddenly panicked as he pushed himself away from Kyuubi's chest. "How did you get out? You can't! Get back in!"

Kyuubi snorted at his kit's foolishness, pulling him close again. He buried his nose into golden hair and inhaled deeply. "Quiet kit, I'm not going anywhere," he growled. "I'm going to stay right here with you, protecting you and caring for you."

"Why?" Naruto demanded as he resigned himself to the embrace, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why do you care?"

"Because you're mine," Kyuubi said simply, "and I take care of what belongs to me."

Naruto let out a squawk of indignation at the words and began to struggle again, much to Kyuubi's displeasure. With a low growl the demon quickly pushed the small teen down onto the bed, looming over him, his crimson eyes glinting. "Stop squirming," he grunted. "I'm trying to help you."

"No! Get off!" Naruto shouted. "I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do!" Kyuubi snarled, finally fed up with the kit's struggles. "You do need me, Naruto! I've been there your whole life, watching and filing away every detail. I know every hurt you've ever felt, every tear you've cried and every person you've hated."

By the end of Kyuubi's speech Naruto was staring up at him with wide tear-filled eyes. They didn't flow over, but Kyuubi could tell they were about to. Kyuubi brought up one long, delicate finger to brush against the corner of those startling eyes. Naruto let out a soft whimper as he closed his eyes, forcing a couple of tears to slide out. Kyuubi caught one, bringing it up to his lips as Naruto opened his eyes again.

"Shh, it's alright, kit," he murmured as his tongue darted out to lap up the drop of liquid. "I'm right here."

And Naruto broke down.

He reached up, wrapping his arms around Kyuubi's neck, pulling himself up as he buried his face into the pale neck. Kyuubi slid his arms around Naruto's slim waist, pulling the thin body up against him as he leant back, moving to recline against the pillows. Naruto clutched at his neck, sobbing into it while Kyuubi murmured soft words of comfort to him.

"Don't go!" Naruto sobbed. "I-I don't—please! Don't leave me alone again!"

"Shh," Kyuubi soothed. "I won't leave you. You will never be alone again."

"Promise?" Naruto whispered as his eyelids began to droop. "You mean it?"

"I mean it," Kyuubi replied as he lowered Naruto to lie beside him. "I will always be here."

**-|-|-|-**

Kyuubi had an indulgent smile as he looked down upon his sleeping kit, stroking his hair softly as he waited for the sun to rise. It was only a couple of hours away, and Kyuubi knew that there would be questions when he rose.

The door handle creaked and began to turn, and suddenly Kyuubi's fond, kind smile was gone, his face once again a reminder that he was a powerful demon. He may be benevolent towards Naruto, he may adore, spoil and—dare he say it?—_love _Naruto, but that didn't mean he was going to be anything less than what he actually was towards everyone else.

A demon.

**-|-|-|-**

Jiraiya frowned as he entered the room he and Naruto were using at the inn. He had been out almost all night trying to find information on the Akatsuki. Naruto had been bothering him about a new technique so he had given him some money and sent him on his way.

The boy would take care of himself, he always did. Jiraiya loved the brat like a grandson, but he couldn't spend every second with the hyper idiot.

Jiraiya froze as he heard a low growl fill the room. His head shot up and his eyes widened as he spotted the source of the noise.

Sitting on Naruto's bed, crouched over the teen, was a man. But at the same time, he wasn't a man. He had long red hair, startling crimson eyes and pointed fox ears sticking out from his hair. A long red tail swayed behind him, flicking back and forth as those dark eyes glared up at Jiraiya.

"Dear God," Jiraiya whispered as he shut the door quietly behind him. "This is… oh Naruto, what did you do?"

Kyuubi, for who else could it be, growled lowly, his tail spiking up behind him before, to Jiraiya's great surprise, it began to split, becoming nine tails instead of one. The tails fanned out over Naruto's body, hiding him from view as Kyuubi glared at Jiraiya.

"Lord Kyuubi," Jiraiya began hesitantly. "This is… unexpected."

"Indeed," Kyuubi rumbled. His eyes narrowed and his whole body tensed. "I know of your reputation, Master Jiraiya. You are a strong, formidable opponent. However, if you try and separate the kit and I, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Jiraiya moved cautiously into the room, aware of the crimson eyes following him. He set his scroll down before slowly stripping his weapons pouch off. As he removed his accessories Kyuubi waited patiently. He had eternal patience.

"Naruto is… dear to me," Jiraiya admitted begrudgingly. "We're on this trip in order to learn what we can about the Akatsuki to keep him safe. I won't let any harm come to that boy if I can help it." Jiraiya sat down on the second bed with a heavy sigh, his sharp eyes piercing Kyuubi's. "I won't separate you. You're Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox. If anyone can protect Naruto, it's you."

Kyuubi nodded, satisfied. The old man wasn't a threat. He might be one of the few Kyuubi would trust alone with Naruto, but only if absolutely necessary. Kyuubi didn't want to part from Naruto, but if dire need demanded it, Jiraiya would be adequate protection for the kit.

Done with Jiraiya, Kyuubi turned his back on him. He looked down at his slumbering kit with a smile before gathering him up gently, careful not to wake him. Holding the small teen easily in one arm Kyuubi pulled the blankets back on the bed before slipping Naruto beneath them. Sliding in next to him, Kyuubi gathered Naruto up, holding him close and wrapping his tails around him.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto sunk into Kyuubi's embrace. The demon wrapped himself around the youth, protecting and loving at the same time. It was quite a sight to see the powerful demon curled up with the skinny brat.

Jiraiya shook his head. Would wonders never cease around Naruto?

**-|-|-|-**

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open at the crack of dawn. Naruto hadn't shifted, but Kyuubi was on high alert anyway. He knew that Naruto usually woke a little after dawn in order to make the most out of his day, unless he was feeling particularly lazy and simply wanted to doze for a while. Kyuubi hoped Naruto would stay asleep today; he wanted his kit to rest.

Kyuubi ignored the little voice that said he simply wanted to spoil the kit and slowly extracted his tail from around Naruto. As he slid out of the bed Naruto let out a slight mewl of protest before settling back asleep. Kyuubi padded past Jiraiya's bed, where the man still slept, to the bathroom. Usually Jiraiya would wake as soon as any noise was made, but considering how late he had retired last night he was still in a deep sleep.

Kyuubi quickly emptied his body, used to the function after years of watching Naruto doing it. Kyuubi stepped hesitantly into the shower, turning on the water slowly. As the cold water rushed out Kyuubi growled at it, quickly adjusting the water until it was hot. Sighing in pleasure as the heat pounded into his muscles Kyuubi began to explore his body slowly.

The dips and curves were fascinating. His smooth, long, pale limbs had the lightest dusting of red hair, but his chest was hairless and muscled. A trail of red-hair danced down from his navel to his groin, which was the next section to go under Kyuubi's scrutiny. The long, thick shaft intrigued him for a moment, as did the pleasurable sensations that ran through him when he handled it. Not dwelling on it he explored the rest of the area before stopping, letting the water pour over him.

**-|-|-|-**

Naruto's eyes flittered open slowly, blinking away the last of his sleep. He stretched his limbs slowly but froze when they didn't touch anything or anyone.

Naruto's eyes opened completely and he shot up in the bed. Kyuubi was gone, if he had ever been there. A glance over at Jiraiya's bed showed nothing, he was obviously already gone if he had ever returned the night before.

Disappointment and dread settled in Naruto's stomach. He was alone again. Naturally. Naruto drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on top of them, biting back tears. He couldn't cry over Kyuubi; it hadn't happened. The demon was probably laughing at his hallucinations from inside of him right now.

The bathroom door opened but Naruto didn't look up. It was probably just Jiraiya. He wouldn't notice Naruto; he wouldn't even notice the tear that was sliding down Naruto's whisker-scratched face.

Cool hands cupped his face instantly and Naruto's startled eyes were lifted to look into crimson. Naruto let out a slight gasp as he gazed up at Kyuubi.

"What's wrong, my kit?" Kyuubi whispered, his sweet breath bathing Naruto's face.

Naruto let out a whimper, his wide eyes growing wider. "Yo-You left…" Naruto breathed. "I thought it was—I thought—I didn't think it was real."

Kyuubi quickly climbed onto the bed, sidling behind Naruto. He drew Naruto against his chest, cradling Naruto between his legs and arms. Leaning over Naruto's shoulder Kyuubi's hair curtained the two of them as Naruto gazed up at the demon. Tears slid down his face as Kyuubi nuzzled his neck softly.

"I will never leave you, kit," he whispered. "I'm sorry I startled you. I should have waited for you to wake."

"No…" Naruto whispered as he clutched at the arms around his waist. "So long as you always come back."

Kyuubi stiffened before rolling Naruto in his arms. He held the teen close, his whole body wrapped around Naruto as he rocked them slightly. "I will always, _always, _come back." Kyuubi promised. "Nothing will take me from your side, my kit."

Naruto buried his face in Kyuubi's chest for a moment, inhaling deeply and relaxing. Kyuubi stroked Naruto's back for a moment until the youth became a board in his arms.

"You—you—Kyuubi!" Naruto seemed to have trouble stringing a sentence together.

"What is it?" Kyuubi asked, concern in his voice.

"You're _naked_!"

Naruto was out of Kyuubi's arms and across the room in an instant. He hadn't realized it, but Kyuubi didn't have a scrap of clothing on his body. Shamelessly, he leaned back on his hands, tilting his beautiful head to the side in confusion.

"So?" he asked. "What of it?"

"You can't be naked!" Naruto shrieked. "Put some clothes on!"

Rolling his eyes, Kyuubi dragged a blanket over his lower regions, expecting that was what was freaking Naruto out the most. Kyuubi didn't know why he bothered, after all Naruto should get used to seeing him naked; Kyuubi had plans for his kit.

"Why do I need clothes?" Kyuubi grumbled. "I never wore them before."

"You were a fox!" Naruto hissed. "You need to wear clothes! It isn't—isn't decent!"

"I'm a demon," Kyuubi sneered. "I'm allowed to be indecent whenever I want."

"You—it—but—" Naruto stuttered helplessly, his face a bright scarlet. "You're going to do this _more_?"

"More?" Kyuubi repeated with a smirk. "If I had my way both you and I would never wear clothes."

"_Me_?" Naruto shrieked. Kyuubi winced, surprised the human voice could go that high. "What do you mean _me_?"

"You, Naruto," Kyuubi purred, his eyes becoming half-lidded. "If I had my way you would never wear clothes again. I would have you naked, locked away from prying eyes, waiting for me in a large bed. No one would ever look upon you again; you would be mine and mine alone."

Naruto seemed at a loss. His mouth was opening and shutting, his face slowly becoming more and more red, and he seemed to be no longer breathing. After watching in amusement for a moment, Kyuubi rose. He crossed to Naruto, his smirk growing as the youth took a step back. Kyuubi quickly wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him close and burying his nose in bright locks.

"Don't say anything, kit," Kyuubi breathed. "I was just being honest. I _will _achieve that someday, but for now I'm happy simply being with you."

Naruto remained frozen in Kyuubi's arms until the demon released him with a smile.

"Now, clothes…?" he murmured. The words seemed to jerk Naruto out of his shock, and he glared at Kyuubi.

"Right!" he yelped. "Get clothes on!"

"I have no clothes."

"Well… well, find some!"

"Where?"

"Arrghh!"

**-|-|-|-**

When Kyuubi was finally dressed in some of Jiraiya's clothes, Naruto grabbed his bloated wallet and dragged him from the inn. He was going to get Kyuubi some real clothes. Kyuubi allowed himself to be dragged, his hand firmly clasped in Naruto's.

Naruto dragged him out into the street of whatever town they were at. Kyuubi didn't care. Naruto chatted excitedly as he pulled Kyuubi along by their entwined hands, talking about everything from the clothes they would find Kyuubi to Naruto's training. Kyuubi just basked in the attention he received from his chosen mate.

Not that Naruto knew they were mates yet.

Naruto eventually pulled Kyuubi into a small clothing shop. The lady behind the counter stared at him in fascination, probably because of his ears and tail, which had receded in the night to one, before rushing out to help them. Naruto tried to push Kyuubi towards some loud, orange clothing, but Kyuubi's eyes were caught by some traditional robes. Kyuubi drifted effortlessly over, Naruto whining in his ear, and stopped before the rack.

Pale hands darted out and selected a long, dark red one. He let the silky material run through his hands before nodding to himself. He quickly grabbed a couple of others, in various shades of red and black, before turning back to Naruto. Naruto sighed before turning and dragging Kyuubi back to the counter.

The woman gave the robes a disparaging look before checking the prices. "These?" she asked. "These are really old. No one wants these."

"I do," Kyuubi said smoothly. "How much?"

After the robes were bought and paid for Kyuubi scooped Naruto up in his arms, carrying the complaining youth back to the inn. Once there he dumped Naruto onto the bed, changed into a blood red robe, ignoring Naruto's protests that he should use the bathroom to change in, before turning to his mate, a deep predatory look in his eyes.

A small smirk of satisfaction appeared on his face as he saw Naruto swallow.

**-|-|-|-**

Naruto swallowed as Kyuubi smirked, his eyes pinning him to his spot on the bed. Naruto brought his knees up to his chin, his heart speeding up as Kyuubi advanced on him.

"The robe looks good!" he squeaked. "I mean, red is really—it looks—it—oh…"

Kyuubi reached the end of the bed. He crawled onto it and began to advance on Naruto. Naruto bit back a squeal as the gorgeous demon crawled up the bed towards him. When he reached Naruto he kept going, planting his hands on either side of his golden head.

Naruto let out a shaky breath as he gazed up at Kyuubi. Kyuubi's pale lips curled up into a smile as he leaned in closer. Naruto's own red lips quivered as he waited, in half-anticipation, half-nervousness.

Kyuubi bypassed Naruto's lips to nuzzle his tanned neck. Naruto squealed as the hot breath fanned his skin, right before lips began to suck. Naruto's eyes rolled up in his head as that hot mouth sucked on his neck, bringing up angry red marks wherever they went. Naruto panted as heat rushed through him, making his vision flash and his stomach fill with butterflies.

Kyuubi smirked as he lapped at a new mark, feeling Naruto's pulse race beneath his lips. He was right; he and Naruto were perfectly compatible. They were wonderfully matched, and Kyuubi would take great pride in taking his mate when the time came.

"Kyuubi…" The low moan of his name caused the demon to glance up. Naruto was gazing down at him with heated, lust-filled eyes. Kyuubi squashed the urge to scoop up the fourteen-year-old and simply ravish him, and quickly bit Naruto's neck, his teeth sinking in.

Naruto moaned again, his hand coming up to grasp a handful of red hair. Kyuubi lapped at the mark, proud he had Naruto, before leaning back to look his mate in the eye. Naruto met his eyes for a moment before he dragged Kyuubi down by his hair. Their lips met in a wave of heat and desire, drawing out a feral growl from Naruto.

Kyuubi suddenly found himself pinned to the bed, Naruto's tongue invading his mouth as the youth pressed his body against Kyuubi's. Naruto straddled his hips, rocking as he moaned feverishly.

Naruto broke the kiss, panting, and his mind seemed to catch up to him. He stared down at the smirking and smug demon beneath him in horror before he scrambled off Kyuubi's lap and into the bathroom. Kyuubi chuckled darkly as he heard the lock click, licking his lips eagerly.

He could still taste Naruto.

**-|-|-|-**

When Naruto finally emerged Kyuubi had lunch waiting. As Naruto approached the bed cautiously, Kyuubi watched him with emotionless eyes, waiting for his opening. As soon as Naruto got within reach, Kyuubi reached out and pulled him close, holding Naruto tight against his chest. Naruto shouted as he tried to get free, but Kyuubi ignored it, holding him tightly and sitting him down between his long legs.

"Lemme go!" Naruto demanded as Kyuubi pulled the tray of food onto their laps. "Now!"

"Shh, kit," Kyuubi murmured, rubbing his face in the hair at the base of Naruto's head. "Eat up."

Naruto grumbled to himself but picked up the chopsticks anyway. He began to eat, not in his usual, incredibly fast way, but slowly and deliberately. Naruto would deny it, but he was enjoying having Kyuubi's arms around him immensely.

Naruto paused once he realized Kyuubi wasn't eating. He scooped up a piece of sushi from the plate, his eyes sliding down to his shoulder where Kyuubi's head was rested, the ruby eyes watching him interestedly. Naruto held his offer out to Kyuubi whose eyes widened. He reached out and wrapped his lips around the food. He made sure to drag his lips along the chopsticks as he took the food, smirking as Naruto trembled in his arms.

Kyuubi chewed the sushi slowly, his smirk growing as he realized that Naruto was waiting for a response. He turned the smirk into a smile as he leaned in to nuzzle Naruto's neck. "Thank you," he murmured. "Delicious."

"Humph," Naruto blushed as he looked back down at the food. "Want more?"

"Mmm… no," Kyuubi continued to nuzzle the tan neck. "You eat though, you're so skinny."

"I'm not skinny," Naruto grumbled, but stuffed some more food into his mouth anyway. Kyuubi hummed happily, glad Naruto was obeying him.

"Of course not," Kyuubi agreed. "Now eat up."

Naruto continued to eat the meal, feeding Kyuubi on occasion. As soon as he finished Kyuubi leaned in and lapped at his chin, collecting any stray food. Naruto flushed scarlet but allowed it, going as far as tilting his head to allow Kyuubi more room. Kyuubi finished cleaning, but kept licking, all the way back up to Naruto's lips. Without hesitation, he lapped at the rosy lips, sliding his tongue in between them easily.

Naruto didn't move away, which encouraged Kyuubi greatly. He tilted Naruto's head to the side, allowing easier access for him to devour that sweet mouth. Naruto sat so well in his arms, the delicate youth fitting easily between his legs, his golden head easily able to tuck under Kyuubi's chin. A small moan drifted from his former container as Kyuubi slowly lifted Naruto up, closing his legs beneath him and settling him down on his lap.

Naruto whined softly, his hand coming up to rest against Kyuubi's cheek. Lips began to move hesitantly back against Kyuubi's, and the demon purred in delight. Naruto's tongue rubbed against Kyuubi's before pushing into the opposing mouth. Kyuubi allowed the exploration without protest, his hands slowly sliding up Naruto's top.

Kyuubi's large, cool hands raced along Naruto's slender stomach before slipping up to Naruto's chest. He tweaked the dusky nipples, moaning in response to Naruto's squeal.

Naruto squirmed in Kyuubi's lap, breaking the kiss. "Uh! No!" he squealed. "Stop!"

"Mmm, no," Kyuubi purred, sucking on Naruto's neck. "Tastes and feels so good…"

"Kyuubi!" Naruto squirmed even more. Unfortunately for him, it caused him to rub against Kyuubi's awakening arousal, causing the demon to moan against his neck.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi groaned. "Oh…"

Naruto paused, looking back at the demon. Kyuubi's eyes opened slowly, looking at Naruto. Naruto experimentally rubbed back against Kyuubi and was shocked at the deep, throaty groan Kyuubi released, the eyes shuttering again. Surprised at the power he had over the demon Naruto continued to grind back on Kyuubi's lap, fascinated by the hard arousal pushed against his ass.

"God…" Kyuubi moaned. "Ah… Naruto…"

Naruto reached back, threading his hand in red hair. He tugged Kyuubi's lips back down to his own, still rubbing against the demon. Kyuubi growled into his mouth as he quickly pulled his senses back together, taking control of the situation.

"Mmm, kit," he breathed in a tan ear after breaking the kiss. "You are delicious, I love having you here in my arms." Kyuubi lapped at Naruto's ear, drinking in the resulting mewl. "When I take you for the first time, when I claim you as my own, I want it to be just like this." Kyuubi's arms slid under Naruto's thighs, pulling the legs apart. "God, I can almost feel you. So hot, so tight."

Kyuubi drifted one hand down to Naruto's pants, teasing the skin above the waistband as Naruto writhed against him. He slid a long, pale hand inside, wrapping around his prize instantly. As Kyuubi rutted against Naruto he stroked the youth's arousal, smirking at the yelps and wails sounding from Naruto.

Naruto twisted in Kyuubi's arms, wailing in pleasure. The heated arousal running through him was more intense than anything he'd ever felt. God, he wanted it. He wanted more of it. He wanted Kyuubi's hands on him, his body against his, his length inside of him. He wanted Kyuubi.

"Uh!" Naruto's head rolled on his neck. "Kyuu… want you! Now!"

"No, my kit," Kyuubi rumbled his reply as he brought Naruto closer to the edge. "You must savour the pleasure before diving in."

"Nooooo…" Naruto moaned. "I want you _now_!"

Squeezing the shaft in his hand, Kyuubi growled as he bit down on Naruto's neck. He couldn't lose control; if he lost control now he could take Naruto completely, and despite his words, the kit wasn't ready for that.

With a strangled scream, Naruto exploded in his hand. With one final thrust against the clothed ass before him, Kyuubi followed his mate into orgasm, his teeth still firmly embedded into Naruto's neck.

Panting, Kyuubi pulled his teeth free as he slowly dropped back against the pillows, pulling the trembling human back with him. Kyuubi placed a gentle kiss against the tanned forehead as Naruto turned in his arms. Kyuubi held him close, inhaling his delicious scent deeply.

Naruto hugged Kyuubi tightly, not willing to let go. For the first time in his life, he felt loved, happy and safe.

**-|-|-|-**

They fell into a routine.

For two months they travelled together, Kyuubi the silent protector that watched over Naruto while Jiraiya hunted for information. When Jiraiya was too busy to train Naruto, Kyuubi indulged his kit, usually with forbidden jutsu that made Jiraiya yell and rant.

And almost every night Kyuubi would lead Naruto away to a private corner, bathroom or tent, and proceeded to lavish pleasurable attention all over his body, causing Naruto to squeal and moan. Jiraiya always pretended he never heard it, but after a month he managed to catch Kyuubi in a rare alone moment to give him a 'don't hurt him or I'll try to kill you' talk. Kyuubi brushed it off, but he had to admit that he did like Jiraiya's devotion to his kit.

So when they arrived at an inn in a town they would be staying at for a week, Kyuubi insisted on two rooms. Naruto, the poor dense thing, didn't even notice as Jiraiya agreed until Kyuubi was pulling him into the room, his eyes alight with delight as he wrapped Naruto up in one arm, dumping their bags with the other.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck as the demon dragged him further into the room. Leaning his head gently against Kyuubi's chest he sighed happily. He had grown to care a great deal for Kyuubi, but he refused to admit how much.

Kyuubi led Naruto straight to the bed where he sat, pulling Naruto into his lap. Naruto leant back against Kyuubi's chest, his head fitting under Kyuubi's chin. Kyuubi purred gently, stroking Naruto's arms.

"Mmm… Kyuubi," Naruto whispered as he tilted his head up to place a soft kiss on Kyuubi's jaw. "Can you kiss me? Please?"

Chuckling, Kyuubi lifted Naruto's chin, his eyes devouring the blush on Naruto's face for a moment before he leaned in and pecked Naruto's lips. Naruto pouted, fluttering his lashes up at Kyuubi as he stretched his head up.

Kyuubi growled lowly before leaning in to kiss Naruto deeply. Naruto opened his mouth as he relaxed completely against Kyuubi. He curled one hand up to tug Kyuubi's head closer, the other going to Kyuubi's hand. Naruto dragged the hand to his own crotch, pushing it against the small bulge eagerly. Kyuubi chuckled, breaking the kiss.

"Eager?" he whispered as he began to rub. Naruto moaned heavily. "Ah, I've got you addicted."

"Yes," Naruto hissed. "I'm addicted to your touch."

"Good," Kyuubi growled, as he pressed harder on Naruto's growing arousal. "Now, how addicted are you?"

"Completely!" Naruto wailed. "I need you!"

"Then you shall have me," Kyuubi purred. "All of me."

"Kyuubi!" Naruto gasped as he looked up at the demon nibbling on his neck. "A-Are you…?"

"Yes," Kyuubi whispered. "It's time, Naruto, to make you mine."

Naruto let out a long, low moan as Kyuubi turned him around. Kyuubi lowered Naruto down to his back, latching onto his lips. As Naruto gave over to the kiss entirely, Kyuubi began to strip him slowly but surely. Naruto began to squirm as Kyuubi ran his hands over his stomach, rubbing the soft, smooth skin. Naruto squealed into Kyuubi's mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Naruto was quickly stripped, writhing beneath Kyuubi's hands. Kyuubi moved back, and in one quick movement threw off his robe. Naruto moaned loudly at the sight of Kyuubi's pale skin, reaching up to run his hands over it. Kyuubi chuckled lowly as he bent his head to trace Naruto's neck with his tongue. Naruto let out a small mewl as Kyuubi moved further down Naruto's body. He worshipped as much of Naruto's body as his mouth could reach. He loved the complete access he had, the complete surrender his mate gave, and the submission. Naruto was the perfect mate.

Kyuubi ran his hands down to Naruto's bared arousal, wrapping his hands slowly around it. Naruto's moans grew, and Kyuubi quickly reached for his robes, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. He set it to the side, next to Naruto. Releasing Naruto's cock Kyuubi reached down to grasp Naruto's ass. He gave it a favourable squeeze before lifting his hips. He settled Naruto's legs over his shoulders, ignoring the confused look Naruto gave him.

From that position, Naruto's tight entrance was exposed. Naruto squirmed beneath Kyuubi, feeling uncovered. Kyuubi smirked before leaning in to run his tongue up the cleft of Naruto's ass. Naruto squealed, his heels digging into Kyuubi's back. Kyuubi continued to lap at Naruto's entrance, teasing the rim with his tongue. Naruto began to arch, his hands grasping at the sheets.

"Kyuubi!" he cried as the heat and arousal raced through him. "Oh, you can't! Kyuubi, you mustn't!"

Kyuubi pushed his tongue slowly inside, causing Naruto to scream. Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto's eyes screwed shut. The boy simply wanted to feel. He squirmed on Kyuubi's tongue as the demon reached down to pick up the lubricant. He popped it open, coating three of his fingers. He didn't want to hurt his mate.

Kyuubi pushed a finger in along with his tongue. Naruto was sobbing, the desire and arousal so strong. Kyuubi removed his tongue, pushing in another finger. He began to prepare Naruto, stretching him carefully as he began to lap at the boy's straining cock.

Naruto screamed as Kyuubi struck his prostate and took his cock into his mouth at once. The doubled pleasure made him burst, exploding in Kyuubi's mouth. Kyuubi moaned lowly as the youth clamped down on his fingers. Naruto panted heavily as he relaxed. Kyuubi allowed Naruto's soft member to slip from his mouth as he lapped up some of the fallen seed. He slid a third finger into Naruto's relaxed entrance, stretching his mate thoroughly.

As soon as Naruto was fully stretched, fully hard, and fully begging for more, Kyuubi moved back, scooping the delicate boy up in his arms and swinging him around. He settled Naruto in between his legs, his bared arousal pushing against the pert ass before him. Naruto leaned back to look up at Kyuubi with lust-laden eyes.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Kyuubi whispered. "Ready for me to claim you as my own?"

"Yes!" Naruto moaned. "I want you!"

That was all the encouragement Kyuubi needed. He lifted Naruto up, gripping his thighs before lowering Naruto slowly onto his cock. Naruto inhaled deeply, biting his lower lip as he looked up at Kyuubi with tear filled eyes.

"Ow," he whispered as Kyuubi slowly slid into him. "Is it s-supposed to hu-hurt so much?"

"Shh, it's all right, love," Kyuubi purred. "It'll feel better soon."

"But it hurts!" Naruto sobbed. "Kyuubi…"

Kyuubi eased Naruto the rest of the way down, wrapping his arms tightly around his mate. Naruto collapsed back, whimpering as Kyuubi's teeth attacked his neck. He gave into the pleasurable sensation as he slowly adjusted to the long length inside of him.

"There, not so bad, right?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded before arching his neck for a kiss, a kiss Kyuubi gladly gave.

Naruto allowed the complete domination of his mouth, barely noticing Kyuubi's hands gripping his thighs and lifting him higher. Naruto gasped as he slowly slid up the large length, right before Kyuubi dropped him mercilessly back down.

But this time he hit Naruto's prostate.

Naruto howled, throwing back his head and allowing Kyuubi to lift him again and again. As the demon hammered his prostate Naruto's yells and cries grew in volume. He had gone his whole life without being touched, without being loved, and now he was receiving love from an unlikely source.

And he loved it.

Kyuubi growled as he sucked furiously on Naruto's neck. His plan had worked. He was inside his love, his mate, his kit, and now Naruto was his. He had neglected to tell Naruto that as soon as he mated with a demon they would be together forever. No one could touch Naruto except for him. Naruto wouldn't be aroused by anyone but him. Naruto would need to be with him to survive.

Kyuubi snarled as he sunk his teeth deep into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto reached down with one hand, furiously pumping his own cock, while Kyuubi slammed him down harder. Naruto's other hand reached up to tangle in red hair as he sobbed and howled out his pleasure. The coil inside of him was tightening, impossibly so. He was going to explode.

Kyuubi howled as he felt his mate clamp down on him. Naruto was screaming as he burst all over his own chest. Kyuubi filled Naruto up, his seed spraying deep inside his love. Naruto was panting heavily as he collapsed, boneless, against Kyuubi. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Naruto, burying his face in his hair.

He inhaled their combined scents for a moment before lifting Naruto and sliding out of him. He rolled Naruto in his arm, pinning him to the bed. He pushed his body fully against Naruto's, nuzzling his neck. "You're mine," he hissed.

Naruto mewled softly. "Yours," he breathed.

Kyuubi chuckled, red eyes peeking up at Naruto. "No, Naruto, I mean we've mated," he whispered. "You can't survive without me now. If I die, you die. If you die, I die. We need to be together, forever."

Naruto stared at Kyuubi for a solid minute, and the demon had to admit he did feel slightly nervous about what Naruto's reaction would be. Would he reject him? Would he be angry? Would—

Naruto threw his arms around Kyuubi's neck, hugging him desperately as he pressed soft kisses to the demon's face. "Oh Kyuubi!" he breathed. "I won't be alone again!"

"Never," Kyuubi promised. "Always with me, always together."

"Always," Naruto agreed. His eyes became half-lidded and a low blush raced across his face. "I-I love you…"

"Naruto…" A grin raced across Kyuubi's face. "I love you too, kit."

Naruto drifted off, content in the arms of the one who loved him.

Kyuubi remained awake for a while longer, studying the face of his mate. Already the changes were appearing: his whisker marks were becoming deeper, his features sharper and more elongated, and his scent was purely Kyuubi and their mating.

Kyuubi grinned evilly. He had his kit.

Forever.

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Beta Note: **I've wanted Mara to write this pairing forever, and she finally did. Therefore, if you don't like the pairing, don't bitch to her about it; it's my fault and you can bitch to me… though I don't see why anyone dislikes rare pairings. Eh heh, hope you liked it!

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all liked it!


End file.
